Slender in Gotham
by jimay94
Summary: I give a brief description in the story


So.. recentley i completed slender man and then saw the trailer for Batman Arkham knight and just thought i could try writing a story if slender came to Gotham. now just to say the Slender man has been written in different ways with different abilities so im going to do him my own way. he'll still be the same as he's written most of the time but i may add or take a few things from him. I dont write very often so it probably wont be the best but i hope you enjoy anyway.

Chapter 1

BREAKING NEWS

Citizens of Gotham reamain in fear of their children as 8 year old Kate Milens has been reported missing since yesterday evening. This is now the 8th child that has gone missing without a trace since the start of the month and the Police dont seem to have gotten any closer to solving this mystery since the start of the month. Police commisioner Jim Gordon has urged the public take extra caution while walking in the streets: " Until we can find and stop whoever is doing this i urge all of you to ramain in your homes after dark. If you have to travel within this time then stay in well lit area's, within the eye's of others keep out of any ally ways dark streets or anywhere someone can get you. And please keep all children under the age of 18 close by at all times". The Commisoner refused to say if he was working with the Batman on this case...

(sigh) Bruce Wayne aka The Batman leant back into his chair while watching the news.

He was currentley sat in the bat cave, sleep deprived, but going through all the cases of the missing children...weeks and weeks of investigating each possible crime scenes and the history of the victims, and NOTHING has come up.

"master Bruce"? a voice said behind him

"what is it alfred"?

"Sir you haven't slept in over 48 hours, please go and get some rest before you collapse, even you have your limits"

Bruce looked round from the screen. His eyes were blood shot and red

"8 children are missing Alfred, if they're alive, i have to find them and then stop who ever is doing this."

Bruce turned back to the screen

" I can't have limits" he growled.

"But you do" Alfred said with strong authority. " Your going to find those children quicker by running yourself into the ground, go get some sleep, it will help you alot more than staring through all these cases"

Bruce sighed again. He was slightly taken back by Alfreds sudden voice, but knew he was right. His eyes felt itching and heavy from tiredness and knew he wasn't going to get any where in this state.

"alright i'll try and get in a few hours" bruce grumbled.

Alfred looked relieved.

"well i'm glad you actually listened to me for a change" Alfred sniffed

"I take you are actually going to sleep in a bed, not just lie your head on the side of the bat computer"

"of course i'll go to bed, alfred" Bruce said with a very small hint of a smile on his mouth.

"very well, i am going to get some myself". Alfred began climbing the stairs out of the cave.

Bruce turned off the screen and began to follow Alfred.

"_rustle"_

Bruce stopped and looked around...the cave looked deserted, apart from the family of bats high up on the ceiling, but he could have sworn he heard something...something that's not supposed to be there. he strained his eyes around the cave as far as he could see...but could not see anything out of the ordinary. The sound had been very quiet but loud and clear enough to heard over the faint noise of the water fall on the other end of the cave. As Bruce continued to stare around the cave, he began to get the feeling... as though he was being watched.

"Master Bruce are you coming?" Alfred called from the elevator at the top of the stairs.

Bruce did not answer stright away but contiued to gaze around the cave.

"I'm coming Alfred" he replied

Bruce finally turned his gaze away from the cave and contiued to climb the stairs...while off in the distance... a pale blank face stared at him from the dark...and then was gone.

so what do you think? i will do more chapters soon when i have time but due to work and college it may take a while.


End file.
